Shinoda Miho
|image = ShinodaMiho2020.jpg |caption = Shinoda Miho, January 2020 |birthdate = |birthplace = Tokyo, Japan |zodiac = |genre = Japanese pop |occupation = Singer, idol, gymnast, gymnastics coach |active = 1999–2000 2009 2013 |label = zetima (1999-2000) |agency = (1999-2000) |acts = Taiyou to Ciscomoon, Akagumi 4 |join = April 1999 |left = October 2000 |debutsingle = Tsuki to Taiyou |lastsingle = HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou |twitter = |facebook = }} Shinoda Miho (信田美帆) is a former singer and elite-level gymnast from Japan. She was a member of the Hello! Project group Taiyou to Ciscomoon, and the shuffle unit Akagumi 4. She left Hello! Project after her group disbanded at the end of 2000 and has retired from professional dancing and singing. Biography Shinoda started with gymnastics at age 4, was a gymnast during her high school years, into her university years and for one year after her university graduation. After this, she worked as a regular office worker, but she felt like she wasn’t achieving her dreams, and quit. The next thing that happened was that a friend of hers introduced her to a job opportunity at an enka-artist’s agency. Not as a singer, but as an office worker. She was there only for a few months before going back to her first office job. 1998 On November 22, the talent search show ASAYAN announced their Geinoujin Shin Unit Audition in which they were looking for girls with special talents who have enough experiences. ''Shinoda heard of the audition Tsunku Producer Geinoujin Shin Unit Audition by chance. She has said that she just glanced at TV and Tsunku was on. He was asking for someone who had a solid and unique career/talent, and she thought she fit the category. On December 20, Shinoda appeared in the semi-finals as one of sixteen auditionees. She sang "Tsuyoku Hakanai Mono-tachi" by Aimer acapella and was interviewed face to face by Tsunku. On the same date she was the foruth to be chosen as the final eight. They appeared in the ASAYAN studio getting interviewed by the hosts before Tsunku split them in two groups (Shinoda was in the group called ''San Fran) and announced they were being sent off to San Fransisco for boot camp training sessions including performance, dance, rhythm and rap. 1999-2020 She became a member of the group Taiyou to Ciscomoon with three other girls. When the group disbanded in 2000, she went back to being a gymnast until retiring in 2004. She then resumed to working in gymnastics as a professional trainer and as a women's artistic gymnastics coach. She was also the television announcer for women's gymnastics for the 2004 Athens Olympics and in 2004 Summer Olympics, she provided gymnastics commentary for Japanese television. She has also spoken for women's gymnastics for the Japanese Sports Association in lectures. Since early 2015, Shinoda has been working as an acrobatics coach for Hello! Project and Morning Musume concert tours.Ikuta Erina. "大好きな先生。生田衣梨奈" (in Japanese). Morning Musume Qki Official Blog. 2015-02-14. In January 2020, Shinoda visited Seritoku Elementary School in Kurayoshi City as a representative of the Seoul Olympics gymnastics, and gave lectures and practical training to fifth and sixth graders.https://www.nnn.co.jp/news/200122/20200122004.htmlwww.nnn.co.jp Profile *'Name:' Shinoda Miho (信田美帆) *'Nickname:' Shinoda (しのだ ), Shino (しの) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tachikawa, Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 156cm *'Weight:' 84 lbs (38 kg) *'Bust:' 83cm *'Waist:' 60cm *'Hips:' 83cm *'Western Zodiac:' Taurus *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Taiyou to Ciscomoon (1999-2000) **Akagumi 4 (2000) Discography Other Singles= *Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu |-|Original Songs= *ASIAN LOVER Discography Featured in Albums= ;Taiyou to Ciscomoon *1999.10.27 Taiyo & Ciscomoon 1 *2000.09.27 2nd STAGE¨ *2008.12.10 Taiyou to Ciscomoon / T&C Bomber Mega Best |-|Singles= ;Taiyou to Ciscomoon *Tsuki to Taiyou *Gatamekira *Uchuu de La Ta Ta *Everyday Everywhere *Magic of Love *Marui Taiyou -winter ver.- *DON'T STOP Ren'aichuu *HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou ;Akagumi 4 *Akai Nikkichou |-|Other Singles= ;Taiyou to Ciscomoon *1999 Tsuki to Taiyou DDI Pocket Special Edition *1999.07.23 Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu *1999.10.27 Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu Vol. 2 *2000.01.26 Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu Vol. 3 *2000.04.19 Garage Opening Theme Song Shuu Vol. 4 |-|Compilation Albums= ;Taiyou to Ciscomoon *2000.02.19 Majutsushi Orphen Revenge OST Part 2 *2000.04.26 Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ *2013.12.31 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 *2014.07.09 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 4 *2003.02.05 Dou Soukai '03 ASAYAN ;Akagumi 4 *2000.04.26 Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Shuffle Unit Mega Best Works Drama * 2002 Hito no Yasashiku Stage Plays * 2007 Ribbon * 2011 Wrestler Girls Trivia *While in Hello! Project, she was the oldest member. *Shinoda is famous in Japan for being a talented gymnast, especially for being the all-Japan champion from 1987 to 1989. **She's also famous for competing in the 1988 Summer Olympics in Seoul at age 16. **She continued to perform while attending the Nippon Sport Science University (日本体育大学), usually placing 3rd in most tournaments until her graduation in 1995. *She showed her talent in her days in Hello! Project, often in live performances while in Taiyou to Ciscomoon and once on Utaban during a jump rope competition with Akagumi 4. *Shinoda is a noticed dancer. From 1995 to 1998, she was also a member of "Firegirls", the then-cheerleader dance team for the Yomiuri Giants. She left upon joining the ASAYAN auditions. *On May 15th, 2003, Shinoda performed an original solo song called ASIAN LOVERhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v0H9E9KMc2s at HeartBeat Weekend 250th Commemoration Live. Honorary Titles References External Links *Twitter *Official Yahoo! Blog (inactive) *Olympics Sport Reference es:Shinoda Miho Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:Akagumi 4 Category:2000 Departures Category:Taiyou to Ciscomoon Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type A Category:May Births Category:1972 Births Category:1999 Additions Category:Oldest Hello! Project Members Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Taurus Category:Staff members Category:Retired Category:Rat